A New Beginning
by abbychansookawaii
Summary: A story that shows how Sakura reacts when she finds out Yukito, the man she has always admired and loved, actually loves someone else. Sorry suck at sums! It shows how Sakura's feelings develop, get broken and revives in a wonderful way. :D
1. Chapter 1

**A New Beginning**

**Author: **-abbychansookawaii-

**Summary:** A kinda short story that shows how Sakura reacts when she finds out that Yukito, the man she has always admired and loved, actually loves someone else.

**A/N: **Dear Guys, I can't seem to think of how I'll continue my other story (_Being What I Don't Want To Be_) so I came up with a new story for the time being. Just to compensate the months I couldn't update my story. I'm sorry guys! :( Hope this will make up for it! Oh and, Sakura dear will be narrating this story. It's her story after all. :)

**~Kangei Suru~**

**Chapter 1: It all started with a cheesecake**

It was a normal Sunday afternoon when I went out to buy a cake for onii-chan. It was his birthday after all. I was still twelve then and I have grown – at least I think I have – more maturely. And I haven't seemed to have met anyone special, except for Tomoyo-chan. I smiled as I was thinking how onii-chan would love the cheesecake. Though it really was such a shame I couldn't and didn't know how cook it for him…

As I went in the bakery shop, I heard one of the sales person say 'Welcome!' with a cheery smile. It made me feel comfortable. After all, I didn't like shopping alone. I sighed as I remembered how Tomoyo-chan kept apologizing that she couldn't be with me because of choir practice.

I looked for any delicious looking cheesecake in sight. Seriously, they were all looking delicious to me! But then I had to make up my mind quickly. The sales person sure was staring hard at me. Made it even more harder for me to choose. Oh I hate it when they do that. Suddenly, I heard a gentle and soft voice.

"Do you have trouble picking?" The guy looked about seventeen and he had silky white hair. His glasses seemed to have made his eyes a bit smaller but they were so kind looking and astonishing. He smiled as he looked at me.

My eyes widened. '_Dear okaa-san, why is my heart pounding fast? My cheeks feel hot, and I feel unusually nervous all of a sudden.'_ My mind was captivated by his smile, and especially his eyes. '_Okaa-san, my chest feels tight…' _He looked like a worker in the bakery too, obviously because of his uniform.

I quickly snapped back to my senses, still aware a female worker was looking at me, or then again, she _could _be glaring at me. I'm thinking she likes him too. Wait, too? Do I like him? I blushed and touched my cheeks.

"You look red, are you alright, miss?" He looked like he was full of concern, just for me. Now what kind of worker would do that?

"Ah! Hai! Thanks for the concern…" I was still confused. What _is_ this feeling?

"Ahaha. That's good! Well then, do you want me to help you pick a cake?" He smiled again. Do moods of people change that easily? Mine doesn't, I think.

"Really? You can? Then please do!" I found myself smiling and I could also at the same time, feel myself hot by the cheeks.

"Then…" He looked on the glass displaying some of the cakes and finally added, "Gomene! Ahahaha! They all look delicious to me!" He laughed as he said that.

I sweat dropped as I laughed uneasily. Not sure if I should actually laugh.

"Well, this looks delicious, doesn't it?" He was actually pointing to all of the cakes.

I sweat dropped again.

I looked at his name tag and it showed the name _Tsukishiro Yukito. _I blushed. How can a person have a cute name like this?

He smiled and finally concluded, "Well then, here, this is the cake for you."

I looked at the cheesecake and it was actually really delicious looking. I beamed with happiness and replied, "Thank you so much! You know, this is actually a gift for my brother."

He looked thrilled when he heard that. "Really? That's great! I hope he'll find that cake delicious. But yeah, it actually is. Haha."

"Yup! His favorite cake is cheesecake so there's nothing really to worry about."

"Which reminds me of a person who likes cheesecake as well. His birthday is today too, and I haven't bought a gift for him yet."

"Oh that's so cool! Just buy him the same cake!" The conversation was going great for me. I really enjoyed every second of it and my heart my thumping harder and harder.

"Ahahaha! Well, okay then." He smiled that smile that captivated me again.

I blushed and looked away. Then I took notice of the time. My eyes widened.

"OH NO! I have to get home before my brother does! Thanks so much sir!" I quickly paid the money, grabbed the cheesecake in the box and waved goodbye to Tsukishiro-san. I really felt bad I had to go.

"Take care! Thank you for your purchase! Hope you come by again sometime." He recited the words a worker in a bakery would say to a customer which kind of disappointed me a bit.

I turned back and took the traditional bow and looked at him again, "I really had fun talking with you! Bye!"

I wish he smiled when I said that. I quickly ran back to the house. My skates grew old so I really couldn't use it anymore. I prepared the feast for onii-chan. Otou-san was in a business trip so I had to prepare them all by myself. I sighed. I could be lazy at times. But this is all for onii-chan!

Onii-chan (Touya Kinomoto) came back home fifteen minutes later. At least I managed to be ready by then.

"Onii-chaaaaan! Happy birthday!" I hugged him tightly as he smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Kaijuu." He returned the hug.

A nerve popped out on my head as I forced myself to smile. I couldn't hit him on his birthday, it was part of my 'being a lovable younger sister' plan. I never grew used to it.

"Ahh, I wonder what Kaijuu prepared on my birthday. Must be a BIG feast edible for only kaijuus like miss kaijuu-san here." And he also never grew tired of teasing me. Sigh…

I'm guessing he's taking the time to tease me when he knows I can't hit him back. What a cruel brother.

"Sakura, a friend of mine will pass by here later. He's a really close friend, so treat him well, okay?" Onii-chan sounded serious this time.

"Okay. What time will he be coming?" I asked.

"Before we eat." He gave a short answer as he changed his converse to the usual house shoes we use.

"Uh, that's not a specific answer you know." WHAT time not WHEN. Silly onii-chan.

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it." I walked towards the door and opened it. Suddenly everything was slow motion. The breeze went through my hair gently and the dark figure suddenly became more apparent. The eyes that I saw earlier locked my eyes to theirs… once again. I could hear my heart thumping in my ears.

"Ah! It's you!" He sounded surprised but… his smile… Oh his smile… I felt like melting… _Okaa-san…_

Onii-chan glanced at the person, the one that made my spirit melt. "Ah, Yo Yuki."

"Touya! You never told me you had a little sister! WHYYY?" He rushed to him and grasped his shoulders.

"You never asked, baka."

He looked at me again, '_ahh, heaven…'_ I thought as we locked eyes again. "She looks so cute! If you had told me before, I would have treated her like my own!"

"Yeah, and make her fat." Touya walked towards the dining table where the feast was held. Tsukishiro-san followed him.

"But but! You know how I always wanted to have a little sister! Touyaaa!" He was shaking onii-chan violently this time, rivers of tears flowing down his cheeks.

I sweat dropped thinking of how I would be if I was actually his little sister. How dangerous. I shuddered.

"Yuki," Onii-chan said as he took a large ball of takoyaki.

"What what?" Tsukishiro-san still crying rivers of tears.

Onii-chan placed the takoyaki ball into his mouth and suddenly he was shockingly crying tears of joy this time. This person… is WEIRD.

"Ahhhh~ The luscious taste of the sauce and the mouth-watering taste of the octopus' fleshy meat! Ahhh~" His eyes was twinkling. He somehow reminds me of Tomoyo-chan when she wants to dress me up. I shuddered again.

And so we fast forward into the eating of the feast.

"My name is Tsukishiro Yukito! You can call me Yukito!" He smiled brightly, making me blush all over again.

"Mine's Sakura… Kinomoto Sakura. Please do call me Sakura." I replied all the while being shy.

Yukito-san nodded and looked at all the food. "Waaah~ Sakura-chan you prepared all this?"

"Ah. H-hai!" I replied nervously.

He giggled and smiled, "That's so great! Touya you're so lucky to have a younger sister! She even knows how to cook! Sakura-chan, I'd like to kidnap you for a day or two!"

Here's the rope and tape! Kidnap me now!

Touya grinned, "Taking a Kaijuu like her? She'll destroy the whole house and turn it upside down!"

A bigger nerve popped out on my head! Just you wait, onii-chan!

Yukito laughed, "Nah, that's impossible! She's way too cute to be a kaijuu. Stop teasing her, Touya!"

Ahh~ Yukito-san… *blush blush*

"Ah! I totally forgot. Touya, here's your birthday gift." He brought out the EXACT cake I bought. I can't believe he actually bought the same cake! But then again, I'm the one who told him to. I became a stone.

Touya looked at it, then at mine. "Yuki, you bought the same cake that Sakura bought."

Yuki became a stone as well. The wind blew in anime style. "Ah. I forgot."

**Night Time**

"Yuki, you're going to sleep over, right?" Onii-chan asked Yukito-san. OH KAMI-SAMA! PLEASE LET HIM STAY!

"Yeah, this is a special occasion after all." HALLELUIAH! HALLELUIAAAAH~!

After we all fixed the table, both of them went up the stairs into onii-chan's room. Sigh. Now I won't be able to see his face. Rivers of tears flowed down my cheeks in anime style. Well, I could bring snacks for them just so I could see Y-u-k-i-t-o – s-a-n! But I really am confused. Why do I always want to see him? I pouted.

I prepared the tea and snacks and went up their room. Onii-chan opened the door for me and I beamed brightly with a smile when I saw Yukito-san smile at me.

"Ahaha! Arigato Sakura-chan! Though you really didn't have to. We just ate dinner." He smiled.

Ah… right! WAAH! I'm such a dummy!

"Gomene Yukito-san." UHUHUHUHU! SUCH A DUMMY!

"Well I don't mind. My stomach is really big!" His eyes sparkled.

I sweat dropped again. He really loves food huh. At least I know something about him now. To be honest, I seriously wanted to sleep with Yukito-san on the same bed. Is that what I'm hoping for? Why?

Onii-chan took a seat and suddenly, the sound of a HUGE thunder lightning passed through the whole house! I jumped in alarm and screamed as I covered my head under the blankets of onii-chan's bed.

Yukito-san came close to me and patted my head, "There there now, don't be scared." He smiled reassuringly.

Ah-haaah~ Yukito-san...

I got my head out of the blanket and gazed at him with a few tears in my eyes. He patted my head once again and wiped the tears away from my eyes. I blushed.

Touya stared at the window as rain poured in hard. Lightning and thunders could be heard outside. I shuddered. Suddenly, I felt a drop of water land on my hand. I looked up the ceiling and drops of water poured in faster.

"Onii-chan! The ceiling's leaking!" We all worked fast to take a bucket and avoid the pouring of water on the bed, but the bed was already wet. We all sighed.

"Well then I guess we have to sleep together on the floor Touya." Yukito-san concluded.

Seriously? SLEEP TOGETHER? It really sounds weird when you put it that way Yukito-san.

Onii-chan nodded.

And then I realized… "MY BED!"

I ran to my room but it was too late. My bed was also soaked through. The only difference was that the water poured in on the floor too…

It was too late to even clean the room. I looked with puppy eyes to my brother.

Onii-chan was clever so he said, "You can sleep in dad's-" His eyes widened.

He ran to dad's room and to my luck, it was drenched too! OHOHOHO! Wow, Tomoyo-chan's really influencing me.

Onii-chan sighed and finally said the words I have always longed to hear. "Fine, you can sleep in our room."

YATTA! I leaped into the air!

The space between the bed and the door of onii-chan's room was large enough to place one huge futon good enough for three people. So I was in the middle, Yukito-san to my right and Onii-chan to my left.

The lights were off. But the thunder and lightning grew more apparent in the room. I flinched as I heard a big one. I was too shy to wake them up with my scream. But then I felt Yukito-san pat my head reassuringly again.

I felt like crying because I was so touched he knew. He smiled again reassuringly and it seriously made my heart tug.

And then… he did something… something I would never have expected in my whole life! HE KISSED MY FOREHEAD GOODNIGHT! HE KISSED ME HE KISSED ME HE KISSED ME! My head's circulating! My heart's thumping! My whole body trembling! My heart fluttered with a million butterflies and colours! UWAAAA!

"Goodnight, Sakura-chan." He smiled… Don't smile… You'll… CAPTURE MY HEART ALL OVER AGAIN!

When he closed his eyes, I suddenly realized… I realized… I was in love with him. _I was in love with him._ Everything seemed to be silent. Everything looked like it was colourful… everything… because of_ him._

'_Okaa-san, please don't curse this person for stealing my heart…' _

"Tch, pedophile." Onii-chan muttered under his breath, though I don't think Yukito-san heard…

**~RxR~**

**A/N: **So here's chapter one. Oh yeah, a reminder. Whenever Sakura dear says something with no quotation, she's just narrating it. Hehe. Hope that's cleared now. Please please please review! I seriously need to know what you guys are thinking. Did you like it? Did you, did you? : Thanks for taking the time to read!

Have a blessed day!

Love,

Abby-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Beginning**

**Author: **-abbychansookawaii-

**Summary:** A kinda short story that shows how Sakura reacts when she finds out that Yukito, the man she has always admired and loved, actually loves someone else.

**A/N: **First of all, I want to say thank you so much for the reviews. :D It really made me happy. And because _**Yourz4Ever**_ is the first person to review, I would like to congratulate you as I proudly give you a big cute warm hug! :3 Thanks again and I hope y'all like this second chapter.

**~Kangei Suru~**

**Chapter 2: The stabbing truth**

After several days of Yukito-san sleeping over in our house, I got used to meeting him at different places, usually at unexpected times. And sometimes he'd give me a slight pat on my head with his heart gripping smile. Onii-chan and Yukito-san always had lots of part time jobs. I always wondered if he was actually there in that bakery that time.

It was still summer break and I thought of going for a stroll that afternoon. It was a lovely day and the Sakura trees were blooming with flowers after all. I wondered when I would actually tell Tomoyo-chan about it… about my first love.

Onii-chan was out again so I left a note telling him I'd visit Tomoyo-chan for a few hours. As I walked outside, I could feel the breeze lightly caressing my cheeks. I looked up to see petals of the Sakura trees flutter as they went down to the ground and I smiled. Its just like a typical place where a romantic scene could be held at. And as I thought of that, I thought of Yukito-san. Ahh~ Yukito-san…

I've been thinking about him for the past few days. Been tossing and turning on my bed, thinking of things that I knew wouldn't be possible, but still, it made me blush and it's good to imagine a bit. Hehe! My longing to see him grew more each day but I couldn't help it. And as I lightly touched my forehead, I blushed and smiled awkwardly. The goodnight kiss… I still remember it, clear as crystal.

When I arrived at Tomoyo-chan's place, she gladly invited me in with a tight hug. I settled comfortably in her sitting room as she poured a jar of strawberry shake into a cup.

"Here you are, Sakura dear!" Her eyes twinkled. Did she know something?

"Thanks Tomoyo-chan! I'm sorry for intruding without telling you beforehand though…" I took the cup and admired the way it looked inviting to drink.

"No, no! Not at all, Sakura-chan. I've really missed you a lot!" Tomoyo-chan never failed to touch me.

"I missed you too." I smiled. "But actually, Tomoyo-chan, I bring BIG news!" My eyes glimmered with excitement. I wanted her to hear already!

"Oh? Let's hear it!" Get ready to be amazed, Tomoyo-chan!

"I've fallen in love with a guy!" I squealed as I shook her a bit too violently. Haha, I guess I could be over excited too sometimes.

"OH MY GOSH! You did? YOU DID? HOW? Where? WHEN? What's his name? Spill it Sakura!" She shook me violently this time. She too had been engulfed with excitement.

"I did I did! A few days ago, in a bakery store. Hehe, I saw this cute guy and he actually turned out to be my brother's bestie! His name is Tsukishiro Yukito!"

"OH MY GOSH! This is, this _is_ big news! I can't believe this!" Tomoyo concluded. Ahahaha, I already told you it was big news though…

"I know right?" I agreed in delight.

"My darling Sakura-chan's grown up now!" She squealed. HUHH?

"What do you mean?" A small nerve popped out of my head.

"Hahaha! I'm so happy for you Sakura-chan!" She hugged me tightly, almost as if she was avoiding answering my question. How suspicious…

She clasped my hands as her eyes twinkled with ideas remained to be a mystery as she said, "Now when you're going out on a date, I can dress you up with my specially designed clothes! OHOHOHOHOHO~!" I see, so that's what she was planning to do… I sweat dropped.

"So, Sakura, how did you fall in love with him?" Tomoyo can be quite interested in love at times.

So when I told her the long story, a bead of tear fell from her eye in a dramatic way as she patted it dry with her handkerchief. "That's one touching love story…" She blew her nose in her hanky as I sweat dropped. What a weird besty as well. Haha. But I'm loving it!

"Sakura-chan, I will support you with all I've got! So, good luck!" Her eyes twinkled with excitement. I wonder if she's in it for dressing me up…

After a few more hours of chit chats, I took my leave and returned home, more happier than I've ever been. It always felt nice to share my feelings with Tomoyo. It's like magic.

Onii-chan was home by that time. His converse shoes were there, but then I saw another pair of shoes. Could this be—My eyes widened.

I ran to find the person who stole my heart, sitting there talking with Onii-chan. I guess he heard me coz he turned and locked eyes with me and smiled that captivating smile…

If smiles could make a person melt, I'm sure I'm 180% liquid by now.

"Sakura-chan, welcome back!" He came over to me and hugged me warmly. I think my love-o-meter just exploded right now.

"Th-thank you…" My face must be hot pepper red right now.

Onii-chan glanced at me and then he smirked. Why are you smirking? Get that smirk away from me! Is he suspecting something? Does he know?

We all settled down on the dining table and Yukito-san brought three tickets out. He gave me one while smiling and I looked at it inquisitively.

"Let's all go to the amusement park tomorrow! I got these for free in a lottery game. Isn't it cool?" He beamed with excitement as he handed onii-chan one as well. I was excited too! I mean, I would actually get to spend time with Yukito-san in an amusement park! Ahhh~ Just like a date… except onii-chan was going to be there too. Sigh…

"I can't take it, Yuki." Onii-chan replied. AHHHHH~ A LIGHT OF HOPE!

"Ha? Why Touya?" Yukito-san asked. You really don't need to ask, Yukito-san! We're good, just the two of us! I secretly laughed evilly.

"I'm working part time there, remember?" 10 tons of metal dropped on my head. WHY GOD? WHY? The light of hope suddenly seemed to have vanished… sigh…

"Ah I see! Well it'll just be me and Sakura-chan that'll be enjoying then!" He chuckled jokingly. Yes, Yukito-san. Just the two of us… Ehehe! I laughed silently again. What IS wrong with me? Well anyway, the light seemed to have come back, only that onii-chan was blocking parts of it.

I hope tomorrow will be a romantic day… Hehee!

**The next day**

The amusement park was filled with lots of happy families, children, students from school, and lots more. There were even some couples… AH~ love… I looked at Yukito-san beside me as he looked cute as usual, but something… something was different. He took my hand in his and I was shocked a bit but recovered when I saw his smile. Sigh, his smile works wonders.

"Where do you want to go first?" He asked kindly. I want to go wherever you go, Yukito-san~! If only I could say that.

"Um…" I looked around and was a bit uncomfortable since I was also thinking of what he would like to ride on first.

"I really don't know. But where would you like to go, Yukito-san?" I asked shyly.

"Hmm… Let's check the haunted house!" SERIOUSLY? Kid here, hello?

"Uh… Ahaha. Okay…" Just go with the flow Sakura, go with the flow.

When we entered, it was really dark so it kinda gave me the creeps. I shuddered as I felt the cold breeze pass through my skin. But I was still holding tight to Yukito-san's hand. I wonder if he even knew I was scared. Huhu… Yukito-san no baka.

I couldn't see his face, but I could tell he was excited. I suddenly felt something touch my shoulders, and when I looked behind to see what it was, I saw a bloody hand. A bloody… hand… A BLOODY HAND? WHAAAAAAAAAAT?

I shrieked loudly and I guess I startled Yukito-san. "Wh-what's wrong, Sak-"

He looked behind me and he screamed! "Waaaahhhh!" He quickly tightened his grip on my hand and ran, ran like the wind.

"Hahahaha!" He was laughing. He was… laughing? Why the heck are you laughing at a time like this?

"Isn't this fun, Sakura-chan?" He smiled brightly, allowing me to drown in his eyes.

We went inside another room, and this time, the walls were all bloody red. I could hear banging sounds and wailing voices. It really, _really_ gave me goose bumps and I felt myself trembling.

"Y-yukito-san…" I tried to tell him I was scared, but his eyes were twinkling with excitement. Is this guy senseless or something?

We walked slowly and suddenly, a faceless pale looking dummy crashed right beside us. I screamed and I felt myself crying. I was weak to these kind of things… and it really upset me when Yukito-san didn't realize it. Heh, thanks to 'I want to go wherever you go, Yukito-san~'. Hmp!

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" His voice seemed concerned, and I had no choice but to fall all over for him again.

"Yeah…" Sigh, I had no choice. Don't blame me.

The banging and loudly shutting of the windows were growing more and more louder as we walked deep inside. And as I walked, my foot landed on something strange. And then suddenly, a dummy that looked like a white lady flew by us, making that weird but scary voice. That sent me shrieking out loud. But he was laughing!

We soon found the exit and he was still laughing his guts out. Is this guy bullying me indirectly or something?

"That was a lot of fun, wasn't it Sakura-chan?" He was still laughing and I felt a nerve pop out on my forehead. Calm down Sakura! Get a hold of yourself!

"Ah… y-yeah…" Things you do for love. Sigh. Now I finally understand what Coward in the cowardly dog show feels like.

"Now, are you ready for the rest?" His eyes glimmered with the usual excitement.

This time, I hope you pick something for innocent kids like me. "Yup!"

We tried the arcade and he gave me a huge teddy bear! It was so cute. And I was so touched! It was like in the love drama tv shows! Then we went to the merry-go-round ride, even though he was just watching me from the sideline. Sigh. Then we went to the rollercoaster! So much for innocent kids like me… He was laughing while we went upside down! Can you believe that? Then the abyss. My legs felt like jelly after that. Well, even if I was really scared, I had fun. Yup, I had fun! Then we went to Anchors Away. Hahaha! Well I was a bit comfortable with that one.

The bottom line is, he was holding my hand throughout the times I was scared. And that means a lot to me. We both suddenly decided to stop by a food court just to eat.

As we settled comfortably on one of the tables, a waiter came by and asked us what we would like to order.

The voice sounded familiar so I looked up and yeah, it was onii-chan. I guess it'd be obvious by now anyway.

"Ah, Touya! I really had fun with Sakura-chan in the horror house!" He smiled and chucked brightly.

Oh. So he actually wasn't really paying attention to me. Toinks.

Onii-chan looked at me and smirked. "Too bad for you Kaijuu."

A larger nerve popped out, but I silently tried to calm myself down.

"You're so cute, Sakura-chan!" He giggled as he pinched my cheeks gently. Awww, that's so sweeeeet! My heart's gonna explode!

After eating, we decided to ride the carousel as our last ride. It looked really gigantic. One turn could last twenty minutes.

We entered anyway, and we sat comfortably at one side. Hehe! Just like a typical romantic scene.

I gazed at Yukito-san, but he looked kinda down. I wondered why and I felt sad as well.

"Is something wrong, Yukito-san?"

He looked and smiled at me sadly, "I really don't know if I should be telling you this, but,"

My ears are wide open, honey!

"Nakuru Akizuki, that's the name of one of my best friends. And she's really important to me,"

I felt my heart thumping. Something felt weird inside me. "… are you… in love with her, Yukito-san?" I'm not dense anymore. And I don't want to be lied at. I may be a kid, but… this hurts a lot.

"Ahahahaha! How could that be? I mean she already loves someone else and—"

Everything seemed to be silent. Why is he making excuses? My eyes looked dull by then, and the lights from outside the window seemed to have reflected on my emotionless face. It was a wonderful view, but my heart was already cloudy and grey by that time.

"Is it… is it obvious?" He tried laughing to hide his embarrassment.

I nodded. And then he sighed. "Well, no use hiding the whole story then."

"Sigh, yeah, she already loves someone else… And she told me that already, but it hurts. Every time I see her with him, she always smiles so lovingly, and I feel like… I'm not her besty anymore coz she isn't talking to me that much nowadays…" He continued but this time, his tone of happiness in his voice was dropping.

My eyes widened when I saw a tear roll down one of his pale and white cheeks… Everything, didn't seem right…

"She's so precious to me, Sakura… My mind's going blank and I don't know what to do." He stopped for a few seconds as he choked back tears.

"I love her so much… so much…"

Something… something broke inside me… and everything seemed to have lost its color. The time stopped and I saw myself sitting there beside the man who stole my heart, listening to his sad love story. I was getting dumped without even confessing yet and in my mind, I was trying to sort things out. It was as if, my world crumbled down. But something stopped me from crying. Was it will power? I didn't know. I just knew that the heart of my world suddenly stopped beating. And it looked like it had shattered into a million pieces.

He then began to cry real hard, and I knew I had to comfort him. I hugged him real tight, trying to completely make him happy again, but deep in my heart, I knew it wasn't enough. I thought I'd be able to grow close to Yukito-san happily, but… I knew that I had no place deep enough to fill his heart. I was, after all, just a _twelve year old_ _girl_. A tear of pain escaped my eye and soon I found myself crying with him. He will never know the real reason I was crying. _Never._

We were soon about to go out from the ride so Yukito-san wiped away his tears and he returned to normal. "I'm sorry for suddenly behaving like that." He smiled apologetically.

And then something snapped inside me. "Oh don't worry about it Yukito-san! People always experience days like this." I smiled brightly. I guess I was trying to hide the fact I was in pain… I was talking like everything was alright… I guess that's one advantage of the snap switch.

He smiled. "Thanks for listening, Sakura-chan." He hugged me tightly and it made it harder for me to conceal my sadness.

"Don't worry about it too much, okay Yukito-san? You never know, she might actually come running to you the next day, saying that she realizes now that she loves you!" I winked jokingly. You'll never know what I'm feeling inside right now…

He laughed and patted my head, "Thanks again so much, Sakura-chan." He stopped a few seconds and smiled brightly.

"I've finally decided." I looked at him curiously.

"Hmm?"

"From now on, you're officially my little sister! Literally, anyway."

I locked eyes with him and smiled, faking I was delighted, "Really? That's great! Thanks a lot!"

**At home**

We had gone our separate ways and onii-chan and I went home together. I guessed he noticed I was in a depressed mood coz he patted my head. Sometimes, it creeps me out whenever he knows something I try hard to conceal. But I guess, that's one of the things I love about my brother.

When we finally arrived home, onii-chan suddenly spoke to me, "Sakura,"

I looked at him and he patted my head again, "He's just one out of a million, 'kay?" I tried to choke back tears, but it ran down like rivers and it wouldn't stop. I hugged onii-chan tightly and cried hard.

"But he's everything to me...!" I couldn't control it any longer.

"He's my first love, even though… even though he _is _weird!" He chuckled and hugged me back.

"I know, I know… but there are other guys who are more suited for a Kaijuu like you." He said half jokingly.

"Hmp!" I quickly got up and stomped his foot. I've been wanting to do this for days!

"Itai!" He scowled at me and hissed at the pain.

"Anyway, nii-chan,"

He looked up to me.

"Thanks, a lot." I smiled tenderly and gave him a goodnight kiss on his forehead. I guess he smiled too after that.

As I entered my room, I still knew I was in deep pain. The room was dark since I still hadn't switched on the lights and I slowly slid down the door and I started crying once again.

Why did he have to act so sweet to me? The way he pats my head, the way he smiles, the way he hugs me, the way he looks at me, the way he says I'm cute, all of these things made me fall for him. Ugh! It's all his fault for making me fall for him! Why does he have to be so sweet? I walked to the bed and hid my face in the pillow.

'_Sakura-chan!'_ His voice echoed in my mind and I gripped the pillow tightly. Why…? Why did I have to fall for him? He was the best thing that has ever happened in my life and the worst memory I want to erase too. I shouldn't have met him… I shouldn't have… I shook my head and sat up. I shouldn't be blaming him because I feel so hurt and bad.

I knew I had to stop crying. He's just… just like nii-chan said, just one in a million… but… _Okaa-san, he's my first love_. I wonder if there'll be any one better than him. But I do know deep in my heart, I had to give up on him. I'm after all, _just_ his little sister now…

"Yosh, Sakura! Gambare!" I cheered for myself. Besides, I wasn't going to allow one guy to completely ruin my mood. First loves are always bitter sweet. But the seconds are the ones you really have a chance to win at. So okaa-san, send me someone who actually knows haunted houses are scary for innocent kids like me.

**~RxR~**

**A/N: **Remember Nakuru Akizuki? Ruby Moon? Hehehe! Aren't Yukito-san and Nakuru a cute couple? Anyway, I'm sorry it took me so long. I waited for three reviews, that's why. Ohoho! :p But yeah, unfortunately... *sinks into depression* Anyway, next up, Sakura's first encounter with… you now who! ;) wink wink~ Thank you for reading again!

God bless y'all!

Love,  
Abby-chan.


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Beginning**

**Author: **-abbychansookawaii-

**Summary: **A kinda short story that shows how Sakura reacts when she finds out that the man she had always loved, actually loves another person.

**A/N: **I'm so upset today. The computer got corrupted last night and it deleted this chappie I was doing. It was such a great chapter and IT JUST HAD TO DELETE IT. ARGHH! Even my browser's gone now. I'm so upset! All my music's gone now and also my precious anime pictures and documents are all gone! So much for computers/laptops… *rolls eyes* Anyway, worry not! God has a purpose for doing this and it's a good one; I believe. Hope this chapter will become better than the last one! Help me God! Thanks for the reviews guys! I love you!

**~Kengai Suru~**

**Chapter 3: Friend or Foe?**

So yeah, a few several weeks had passed. It was a long time since Yukito-san dumped me indirectly and I've been living better! Every day was like a bright sunny day and birds chirped happily each day I woke up. I've never been so happy before! I never realized it would be so relieving to give up on somebody who wasn't truly meant for you…

Well, that's what I'd like to say but unfortunately, no. I became worse, or maybe bitter. Every day was in fact, too bright and sunny it was hard for me to stand the heat. And the birds chirping happily? They sounded like a half dead cat shrieking while drowning. Everything was just PLAIN wrong.

Ever since that day, I always took sides with the girl that gets dumped by the main actor in the love drama series to go for the stinking main actress. The words I used to cheer myself up last time had lost its effect the next day I woke up and I grew, more and more depressed and bitter. Okaa-san hadn't send another guy for me, so I'm guessing its hopeless already. I'd always eat chocolate and yeah, the growing of pimples grew more and more apparent. I couldn't care less anyway, it wasn't like I wanted to _look cute _for _someone._

Onii-chan noticed my behavior during the past few weeks and had been scolding me a lot since then.

"Just because otou-san isn't here, doesn't mean you can eat chocolate for every meal in a day." He frowned at me, obviously upset at the way I was acting.

I grumbled and continued sitting smugly on the sofa while eating a chocolate bar. And then the screen on the TV showed a scene where the girl gets dumped remorsefully by the guy.

I grimaced and scoffed at it heartlessly, "See that nii-chan? The guy's so sad to dump the girl when actually at the end he only dumped her for the STINKING OTHER GIRL!" I threw the chocolate bar I was holding on the TV screen and then took another chocolate bar beside me and bit it angrily.

Onii-chan went over and stood in front of the TV, obviously trying to get my attention. "If you hate the ending so much, why are you still watching it?" He had a point… *sweat drops*

"I don't have anything else to do." I grumbled again, and he eyed me in a serious way.

"Go hang out the laundry." He ordered. Like HECK I would do that!

I groaned. "Why should I?"

"You've never set a foot out since that day, so take the chance to breathe in fresh air while hanging the laundry out."

Sometimes, he touches me in a really serious way. But still, I'm a couch potato now. Nothing can stop me now!

"Nah, no thanks." I waved my hand at him, indicating him to move away from the TV screen.

He scowled at me but moved anyway. He folded his arms together and added, "Then at least call Tomoyo."

I hesitated but still had to keep my lazy attitude. "Why?"

"She called earlier and was worried about you. You haven't been in touch with her through these past few weeks so it's obvious she'd be worried about you."

Yeah, he was right. Even if I was still angry about the fact that Yukito-san loved another girl, I still couldn't bring myself to hate Tomoyo too. Besides, Tomoyo didn't do anything wrong.

"Okay, fine…" I grabbed my phone and was about to walk upstairs to my room when onii-chan blocked my way, arms still folded.

"You better not forget to clean this mess you've created." I looked back and saw chocolate wrappers and soda cans everywhere on the sofa. I smiled sheepishly and pointed to the other side of the room while gasping surprisingly.

Onii-chan looked away to the direction I was pointing at and I quickly ran upstairs. Onii-chan finally realized it was just a trick and looked back to where I was but found I had escaped. He saw me head towards my room and I quickly locked it, incase he would try to drag me back to clean the mess.

"SAKURA!" His voice rang from downstairs, obviously angry. I snickered and sat down on my comfy bed. No way I would clean that mess. Not now anyway.

I dialed the number and a few rings rang and finally a familiar voice answered. "Sakura-chan?"

I was a bit ashamed I hadn't called her for many weeks now but I still had to speak up. "Tomoyo-chan,"

"Sakuraaaaa-chaaan! Are you alright? I haven't heard from you in weeks!"

"I know, and I'm sorry… Something came up, and I just had to take care of it," Even though I wasn't able to take care of it anyway. "I miss you, Tomoyo-chan…"

"What happened? Do you want to talk about it? Come on Sakura! You know I miss you too!" Her voice made me cry a little, it made me realize how she was always there for me, and the fact I hadn't told her I was dumped yet, made me feel so ashamed. "I think it's best if we met in person coz I hate not hugging you at times like this. Sakura-chan, can I come over?"

My eyes widened. I couldn't let her come over! I hadn't taken a bath in four days now, and the living room's a mess! "Uh, I think it's best if _I _come over."

"Okay Sakura, I'll be waiting." With that said, I ended the call and quickly took a bath. Now fresh and sparkly, I looked at the mirror and admired myself. But then I spotted the many pimples I had and pouted. I couldn't do anything to it. Squeezing it is bad.

I got out of the house while sighing. My brother spotted me while I was trying to escape again and made me promise that I would clean the mess when I came back. What a bully.

I arrived at Tomoyo-chan's house safely and she invited me in with her usual cheerful hug. We quickly sat down in the living room again.

"Oh-my-gosh. Sakura-chan, why do you have so many pimples?" I looked down in embarrassment and sighed.

"It's one of the results of being dumped…" Her eyes widened and she grabbed my shoulders gently.

"Sakura-chan, what happened?" Her eyes showed she was concerned about me and I just couldn't help but cry. I hugged her tightly and explained everything to her, everything I've always been wanting to tell someone who cared.

"And the fact is, he's just so sweet he makes me fall for him all over again!" I added as I quickly wiped away my tears sadly.

Tomoyo patted my back as I explained everything and she would hug me tightly when I would cry at the worst.

"And then he said, I was officially his little sister. Can you believe that! What a _nice way_ to dump a twelve year old girl like me!" I blew my nose in a tissue angrily and continued.

"He's such a flirt! Maybe he was just toying with me, saying I was so cute, hugging me, holding my hand lovingly," I said angrily as tears were still rolling down my cheeks, "KISSING MY FOREHEAD GOODNIGHT! UGH!" I blew my nose angrily again and my nose became red.

"Maybe, he's a natural flirt!" Her eyes widened as she came to this realization.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"You know, a natural flirt. He was born that way. He says loving things to girls and he doesn't realize that he's actually flirting with them!" She laughed and added, "Whatta guy."

My eyes widened as well, "Really? So, it technically isn't his fault?"

Tomoyo looked at me earnestly and said, "Sakura, you aren't planning to go for him again, right?"

I hadn't thought about it, but when she asked, I was confused myself. "I don't know, Tomoyo…"

She sighed and added, "Yukito-san… loves another girl, right?"

I nodded sadly and sighed as well, "Well then, I guess the answer's apparent…"

"Sakura-chan, don't worry. There are so many more fishes in the sea." She smiled reassuringly and winked.

I smiled and raised up a hand cheerfully. "Yup! I know! This time, I don't want to be considered as a _little sister_ anymore."

She nodded and raised her hand up as well. "YAY! Hooray for Sakura!" I smiled and was glad to have Tomoyo as a friend. I think I wouldn't know what to do if she wasn't there for me.

"Now then, let's fix your face." She smiled evilly as she grew closer to me.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted in horror. Tomoyo-chan dealt with pimples well, but in a painful way though.

As I went out of her house, I sighed in relief. Good thing she only gave me an ointment to put on for the pimples instead of squeezing them. I looked up at the sky. It was almost sun set and I decided to buy more chocolate bars. I finished the one at home anyway. I headed for the nearest mini-shop and went inside.

I looked at the row of chocolates and my mouth watered. And suddenly, I saw my most FAVORITE chocolate of all! I smiled and thought how lucky I was to be able to have the last chocolate bar of this type. My hand slowly reached out to it when suddenly, another pair of hands grabbed it before me. My eyes widened and as I looked up to see who it was. I met a pair of amber shaded eyes that locked on mine as well. He looked like my age…

I hesitated and when I looked down to see his hand containing _my_ chocolate bar, I felt irritated.

"Uh, excuse me, that's mine. Coz I kinda found it first." I still had to keep up my nice-girl attitude and smiled politely, trying not to shout at him.

With his quite refreshing chestnut colored hair, he replied, "Well, I grabbed it first, got a problem with that?" A nerve popped out of my head as I smiled awkwardly. What's wrong with this guy?

"I'm really sorry but I just absolutely need to have that chocolate." My rope of patience was almost gonna snap before I tear the guy's hair off.

"Well too bad, you have to go to another store then." He was about to go to the counter when I grabbed him roughly by the arm.

"Give it back you…" I looked angrily at his face to come up with a word to say and got irritated when I couldn't find none, "you… MONKEY!"

I wasn't sure what he would reply coz he just smirked and looked down and up at me twice, "Nah, you're not worth it,"

I looked down on my body and scoffed. "What? I'm not worth it?"

He paid the clerk as he bit the chocolate teasingly, and glanced at me and made a facial expression which told me the chocolate was just so delicious. Ten more nerves popped out of my head when he glanced at me again as he was about to go out.

"Pimple head." He stuck his tongue out and exited the shop.

I turned into stone. WHAT…? PIMPLE HEAD? …my head was blank. He just called me a pimple head. He just called _me_ PIMPLE HEAD! #$$%#%#$^$&!

I angrily went out of the store with chocolates I didn't want to buy. I'll show him someday, when I meet him again. Then suddenly, I saw a golden Labrador retriever. He had a collar so I'm guessing he had an owner, but he was whimpering. I wondered if he was lost and went over to him, knowing Labradors were friendly.

I petted his silky golden hair gently as I asked him questions, "What's your name? Are you lost? Where's your owner?" I looked at the tag in his collar and the name wrote _RanRan._ I laughed and petted the dog again, "So your name's RanRan huh? That's a funny name. Who gave it to you?"

I looked up and saw it was already dark. "Well, you can't stay here alone. Come on, I'll take you to my house. Tomorrow we can search for your owner." I grabbed the rope tied on his collar and had him follow me home. I looked at the dog again and back on the road as well.

"Hey, RanRan, do you think you could help me find someone I really hate?" The dog looked at me and barked.

"Really? You could? Well, if we ever do meet him, bite him with all you've got! Okay?" The dog barked again and I smiled. Whoever had this dog was really lucky.

When I got home, onii-chan was shocked to see a dog beside me. "Where'd you get him?" He went over and petted him anyway.

"Street." I smiled sheepishly as he widened his eyes. "You know we can't take in stray dogs!"

"Calm down nii-chan. He just got lost and we're gonna find his owner tomorrow." I smiled as he noticed the collar on his neck.

He sighed and gave in, went to the kitchen and came back with a bowl of milk.

"Just for one night, okay?" Onii-chan warned as he looked deep into the dog's eyes. It creeped me out and I shoved him lightly.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Why are you looking at him like that?" I asked. Onii-chan is really weird today.

"There's something strange about this dog…" RanRan growled and bit his nose, making my onii-chan howl. I honestly thought it was funny, but anyway, I hid it.

"RanRan! What's up with you?" I pulled him away from onii-chan as he scowled at the dog.

"Sakura, tomorrow, whatever you do, DO NOT meet his owner." I glanced at him and raised one of my eyebrows.

"What? Why?"

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" He stood up and walked to the bathroom, getting a first aid kit for his scratched nose.

He looked at me again and glared at me, "I told you already okay? Don't meet the person."

I folded my arms. What is wrong with him? "Then how am I supposed to give it back?"

"Nevermind this," He walked up to me again and added, "I forgot to tell you, by the way. Yuki's coming over…"

My eyes widened, "Huh?"

"He said he needed to talk to you." I thought it over, why would he _need_ to talk to me? I had a strange feeling about this, and something told me it wasn't good.

_Ding Dong-_

Onii-chan went to open the door while I stood looking closely. RanRan had already went ahead to explore the rooms and left me there… _alone…_ I didn't know what to do… I didn't know how to react… The only way to deal with this is…

"Ah! Yukito-san!" I smiled cheerfully and ran towards him and gave a tight hug. Yes, the only way to deal with this is to bring out the snap switch button in me.

"Sakura-chan!" He laughed cheerfully as well as he returned the hug, and this time, he looked happier than before.

I looked at him curiously and smiled, "You look cheerful today! That's good! I'm so glad!" I played the nice little sister for him. That was _all _I was to him anyway…

"I'm glad you noticed Sakura-chan!" He smiled warmly as he locked eyes with me. I actually forgot that smile, and now its come back to haunt me to tears…

"I want _you_ to meet someone." He glanced at the door and chuckled, "Oh come on Naku-chan! You don't need to be shy. I told you already didn't I? I want you to meet _my little sister._" Naku-chan? I thought about it and my heart suddenly weakened… Nakuru Akizuki, the girl Yukito-san… has always loved. And apart from that, his little sister huh… Nice. He grabbed a hand from the open door and out of the dark came a brunette haired 17-18 year old girl. She was really pretty and she smiled cheerfully.

"I'm Nakuru Akizuki. And you must be Sakura-chan, right?" She giggled and hugged me tightly.

"She's as cute as a doll! I want to take her home with me so badly!" She pinched my cheeks red and stood once again. Honestly, I'm so sick and tired of their pinching me.

"Sakura-chan, remember Nakuru? The one I was talking to you about before?" He grinned as he made a face I've never seen in my life, the face of pure contentment and joy, "She's my girlfriend now!"

**~RxR~**

**A/N:** So there goes the chapter 3… Hope minna-san liked it! Oh and if you have any suggestions for the next chappie, you can write to me about it in your review. And please just don't read, review as well! I know a lot of authors feel discouraged when then don't get much reviews… And that includes me. :c

God bless everyone!  
Love,

Abby-chan.


End file.
